Big Bro McG
by dramaticfluffer
Summary: Brother/Sister one-shots between McG and Jaz.
1. Prank war

Hey guys, thank you so much for the amazing comments on _Mission Gone Wrong_.! I am still writing that story, but I wanted to do another based on McGuire and his "Big Brother" attitude towards Jaz. Jaz is honestly my favorite character so I am sorry a lot is based around her. She shows how empowering and badass women can be, and I love that. I am probably going to make every chapter a different scene of how brother/sister they are. I hope you guys like it!

Back on base after the car bomb on the beach left everybody shaking in their core. Ten days since that had happened, things had just started to get back to normal.

"Jaz, where did you put the peanut butter!" McG yelled from the kitchen.

Jaz was in her room, laying on her bed when she heard him yell. Looking down at the empty jar of peanut butter in her hands, and the last spoon full, she walked out of her room with a sheepish smile on her face. "Um, this one?"

Dalton was sitting on the couch with Patton when he saw Jaz, "Jaz, what are you up to."

Jaz only smiled at Adam, then McGuire turned around to see her, "Jaz that was my peanut butter! It has my name on it!"

McG went straight for Jaz, but she dodged out of his direction very quickly, being the ninja she is. "Aw, poor Joe. This is what you get for eating my organic Ice Cream! Who eats a gallon in ONE sitting!"

McG continuing to chase Jaz, Adam turned to look at them in amusement, "McG, Jaz is a ninja I don't believe you will be able to grab her like that. And she is kind of right about the ice cream thing."

McG turned to Adam, "I was desperate!"

Adam and Jaz laughed. Jaz then went for a run to the kitchen, "Since this is the last spoonful, I am going to give It to someone who matters."

"JAZ" McG went after again. Jaz stopped in front of Adam, and knelt down. Giving the last spoonful to Patton.

Smiling Jaz looked at Dalton, then at the frustrated McG, "Patton deserves some love too, Joe. He is such a good boy." While petting Patton she didn't realize McG coming for her.

"Alright, this is war." McG then grabbed Jaz and threw her over his shoulder.

"Joseph McGuire, put me down now! And don't you dare fart!" Jaz screamed into McG's back.

Adam laughed a good hearty laugh, "Dude I would do what she says, she could probably snap your neck in that position."

"Actually I could snap your neck in four different ways, in this position. Do you want to test it out?" Jaz said with an angry laugh.

McGuire was carrying Jaz to the boxing mat, where we threw her to the ground on her back, "This is war, sister." McG pointed at Jaz and gave her a determined smile.

"Oh you're going to lose, especially after you man-handling me." Jaz snickered.

Preach entered the area, and walked up to Adam, "Do I want to know what is going on."

Adam laughed, "Just a little prank war between Jaz and McG, should we start taking bets?"

Preach looked at McG and Jaz laughing at each other and arguing, "My money is on Jaz, without a doubt."

Adam nodded, "Agreed"


	2. Thanksgiving

Hey guys, I wanted to do a Thanksgiving themed One-shot. I can feel us getting another season based on the views, and how the other shows are doing! That fall finale had me on the edge of the seat the whole time. I can't wait until January 1st.I hope you guys like it.

* * *

It was Thanksgiving, and luckily enough the team had no mission, which was surprising. Since the last few years, they have had missions on every Thanksgiving. Today started early, Amir and Preach jumping into cooking.

Everyone was standing in circle in the kitchen where Amir started to speak, "Alright, Preach and I have the turkey. McG you set the table. Jaz you can help with the mashed potatoes and the green beans, with top."

Everybody gave Amir a look as he gave out orders. Looking at Dalton, whom gave him a smile, "If that is alright with you top?"

Patting Amir on the back, "Of course buddy. Lets do this."

McG raised his hand with question, "wait, why aren't I cooking?"

Everybody let out a deep laugh, Preach being the first one to speak, "Brother you can cut the vegetables, but you aren't cooking anything, I would rather not die tonight."

"I'm not worse than Jaz." McG said pointing towards Jaz.

"Oh I know I am not that good of a cook, I'm mashing potatoes. Even a child, like yourself, can do that." Jaz said with a smug laugh

" . very funny." McG said with sarcasm.

Dalton stepped between McG and Jaz, laughing. "Alright. Alright. C'mon lets get started."

Preach and Amir got started on the turkey, while Jaz and Dalton side by side working on the side dishes. Working on mashing the potatoes, Jaz moved the fork too fast towards her, she ended up flinging potatoes everywhere.

Adam slowly turned towards Jaz, "Hey, um, Jaz."

Turning her head, Jaz let out a laugh. While pulling back the fork so quickly, she ended up sending some mashed potatoes to Adams face, right under is left eye. "Oh my god, Dalton I am sorry." Jaz said while laughing.

Adam put his finger in the bowl, "oh this is funny? Okay." Adam put his finger covered with mashed potato on Jaz's cheek, which stopped her laughing immediately. Dalton's laugh brought McG around to see what they were laughing at.

McG let out a big laugh at Jaz, "Jaz, you have a little something on your face." Jaz turned to a laughing Dalton and McG, then grabbed a handful of those potatoes and let it go, right towards McG's face.

"Oh this is war." McG went straight for Jaz, as she grabbed another handful and threw it towards Dalton.

McG attempted to tackle Jaz to the ground, Jaz had him pinned in a second. Rubbing the food all over his face, Jaz continued laughing, Dalton joining also. Amir and Preach finally seeing what all the commotion was about, had Amir shocked, and Preach laughing.

"Those were the only potatoes we had!" Amir said with concern.

"Its alright Amir, we have other sides." Preach said while laughing.

Dalton went towards Jaz and McG, giving Jaz his hand to help her up and then McG, "You guys are fucking crazy sometimes."

Pointing her finger and Dalton jokingly, "Hey, you started this!"

Putting his hands up in a surrender motion, "Alright. Alright. Now you guys clean this up before Amir pisses himself."

Hours passed, and everything was cooked and ready on their table, besides the potatoes. Beer in hand, Dalton started a toast, "To our first Thanksgiving together as a team. Everything looks great, lets enjoy this while we can."

Everyone started to eat, joke, and laugh. Even if they weren't with their families back home, they are with their other family, right in this moment.


	3. Awkward contact

**I'm putting this one-shot as if Dalton and Jaz are openly dating. I hope you like it. Your reviews are making writing so much more enjoyable!**

* * *

It was an op that sent the team to Siberia, to catch an international terrorist. Getting the call from command, the team set out to frozen Siberia. Dalton arranged the op, stating that the terrorist is keeping himself in a rural camp. Since him and Jaz had just told the team they were seeing each other, he would partner her with McG. Putting her with a different partner worked for both of them, he would rescue Jaz before anybody else, which is bad for the commander of the team.

Landing in Siberia, command found the terrorist's location. Dressed in their winter camo, and ready to tread through more mountains of snow, Dalton stopped the team on top of a small mountains edge.

"Alright team, about two clicks away should be our target. McG and Jaz you guys team up and go right. Preach, Amir, and I will go left and behind." Dalton pointed to each other.

"Sounds good, top." Amir replied. Preach also nodded in agreement to Dalton's plan.

Dalton then walked up to Jaz, and gave her a kiss, "See you soon." Jaz gave a smile in return, eyes being averted to where McG was standing.

McG walked to the edge of the mountain, "Yeah, let's do this fast because it is cold as hell." Looking down, McG gave a small laugh, "That is about a 50ft drop—"

Jaz snapped at McG, "McG get away from the edge, you can fall!" Jaz moved towards him to move him out of the way when they heard a loud crack, and a rumble under their feet. Before they knew it, they were sliding off the edge. Jaz locked eyes with Dalton, and soon her and McG fell off the side, and landed fifty feet down on a fresh blanket of snow.

Both McG and Jaz started to groan, "Hey, are you alright?" McG said to Jaz. Jaz started to pat herself down to see, "I have a cut on my head, and I am probably going to be bruised everywhere. But yeah I am good."

McG turned to Jaz to sit her up, "I am sorry Jaz… Top is going to kill me." Jaz turned to McG, "I am going to kill you."

Hearing their names being yelled, they looked up to see the rest of their team, fifty feet up, yelling at them. Hearing the concern in Adam's voice made Jaz yell back, "We are fine!"

Relieved, Dalton yelled down, "okay we are coming to get you!"

Jaz looked at McG, McG yelled back,"Go get our target. We will be fine!"

Contemplating on what to respond, Dalton looked at Amir and Preach. They all nodded in agreement, "Alright, we are going to get him! You two, stay alive! We will be back!"

Jaz sighed, "Comms don't work down here. Should we try to find a place to get out of the snow and wind?"

McG stood and held out his hand, "Yeah, let's walk for five minutes. If we don't see anything lets turn back."

Surprisingly enough, three minutes into their walk they found a small cave. Even though the cave protected them from the snow and wind, the cold was setting into their bones.

About an hour of Huddling to each other, Jaz was shivering enough to start an avalanche, "y-you ha-ad to go to the edge. I wish-sh we were on base, with the war-rmth"

McG put his arm around Jaz, "I am sorry." He looked at Jaz to see that she was starting to close her eyes, "Jaz! Don't close your eyes. You have to stay awake and insult me more!"

Letting herself give a small smile, "Insulting you is easy. But I am too tired to."

McG looked at her again, and came up with an idea, "Alright, I have an idea to keep us warm. But you aren't going to like it, Top isn't going to like it. And it is going to be awkward as hell for me." He cleared his throat, "we need to take off our clothes and go skin-to-skin."

"I am sorry, I must have gotten a concussion from hitting my head. Did you say for us to lay together naked, is how we survive?" Jaz said to McG, looking at him knew he was being serious.

"Gross, We still wear our underwear. We don't know how much longer the team is going to take to get to us. And with your head, and the cold we can die. This helps us last longer." McG said while taking off his jacket, and laying it on the cold ground.

Jaz barely stood before falling over a little, McG able to grab her in time. " Fine, just because I don't want you to be the last one I see when I die." Jaz said with a smirk.

" . Funny. Do you need help?" McG asked.

Jaz rolled her eyes, "No, I can do this myself." Finishing taking off her clothes, just standing in her underwear, she knelt down to McG already laying down. "okay, how do we lay?"

McG gave a smile, "How do you and top cuddle?" This remark made Jaz punch him in his arm.

"I'm kidding, just lay into me and I will put our coats over us."

"You're an idiot." Jaz did what McGuire said to do, and feeling his body heat helped her tremendously. "Your armpits smell." McG laughed at the comment.

Laying like this for another thirty minutes helped Jaz and McG warm up, but the hypothermia they were starting to experience was still there. Jaz closed her eyes again, "Joe, I am tired."

McG was about to respond when he heard familiar voices, "Jaz they are here." Preach and Amir came into view, "smart, skin to skin contact." He heard Amir said.

Preach yelled back, "Top we got them." Adam came rushing in to see half naked McG and Jaz laying with each other, and cleared his throat, "good idea, McG. Get dressed and lets get out of here."

McG whispered to Jaz, "See I told you this would be awkward for me." Jaz let out a small laugh.

Dalton turned to Preach and Amir, "you guys go and make sure the helicopter is enroute, we will be out in a minute."

They both nodded in agreement, then Adam went to Jaz to help her up. Noticing her cut on her head, and tiredness in her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" Jaz nodded, "I'm just tired." Adam looked at McG, who was dressing, "are you alright?" McG nodded, "tired, also this is all we could d—" Adam put his hand up to stop him, "I know, its alright."

McG was dressed, and was able to walk out with the assistance of Preach. Adam was helping Jaz get dressed when he joked, "So you like to take your clothes off for other men I see." Jaz swatted him, "Shut up." Jaz then kissed him, and walked out of the cave together.

"Let's go home, I need the heat right now." Jaz turned towards the team.

Adam leaned in to Jaz, and spoke loud enough for only her to hear, "I have something in mind that will heat you up." Jaz and Adam smiled at each other. And soon they were on the helicopter, and then on the plane home.


	4. Bar Fight

I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to upload, I was away from home for a week and didn't have my computer. I listened to a few people's reviews and decided to write what they had suggested. Enjoy!

* * *

 _(Set in Paris after 1x07's mission)_

After the mission, everyone decided they needed to blow off emotions and steam, so they went to a bar in central Paris. Already 0200, Amir and Preach left for the safe house since they have an early flight in the morning. Jaz noticed that McG was drinking heavily and thought she would stay to make sure he doesn't get into trouble.

Dalton walked up to McG and Jaz, "We should get going, its late." Jaz nodded in approval but McG didn't, since he was preoccupied with talking to the mysterious woman next to them. Jaz looked at Adam, "Go ahead, we will meet you there. Ill pull him out by his ear if I have to."

Dalton looked at Jaz, "are you sure."

Jaz pushed Adam to the door of the bar, "Yes I am sure. I have my sig on me just in case. I will call you when we leave."

"Okay, be careful please. And make sure drunk Joe does not cause an international incident." Adam said with a smile.

Jaz laughed and then watched Adam walk through the door and down the street to their safe house. Turning around her laughing stopped when she saw drunk Joe being surround by three large men.

"Oh shit." Jaz said to herself while pulling up her sleeves. Walking over she squeezed her way through the Frenchmen and looked McG, "What the hell did you do."

"All three said I was hitting on their girlfriend. She has three boyfriends. That's fucked up." McG said loudly.

"Joe, shut up!" Jaz whipped her head around. She then felt a hand on her upper arm, trying to pull her. She turned around at the Frenchmen, and put her hand up. "Do NOT even think about man handling me right now.'

One of the French guys spoke, "What is a small lady like you going to do."

McG laughed, and took a final sip of his drink, "Boy, you should not have said that."

"Small lady, huh? Okay. McG get ready." Jaz said and then threw the first punch. McG then followed, and soon they were in a brawl. Jaz was attacking one. While McG was attacking the other two. Both taking down one, there was one angry Frenchman left.

The last one was able to punch Jaz in the nose, breaking it. Joe looked at Jaz, and her angry that had taken over her face, "You are a fucking moron."

Jaz took out her sig, and pointed it at the man, "You want to stop now?" She was advancing him until his back was to the front window of the bar. Looking at McG and then hearing the police sirens coming close, she contemplated then looked back at the drunk Frenchman she was fighting with. "Screw it" Before anybody knew it, Jaz kicked the man through the window. Grabbing 'Drunk Joe' they both took off running.

"Jaz that was amazing." McG said while running towards there safe house three blocks over.

"McG, shut the fuck up. You got my nose broken." Jaz said in response, speeding up her running.

They reached the safe house, about to open the door, when the other side opened up to Dalton putting on his jacket.

"I heard the sirens and I knew something happened with you guys. What happened!" Adam exclaimed.

"Joe was hitting on the wrong girl." Jaz said.

"Jaz got manhandled." McG followed after Jaz's comment.

Adam sighed and ran his hand down his face, "Jesus Jaz, your nose is broken. Hold on a sec." Adam said while putting both of his thumbs on either side of her nose, and snapping her nose back in line.

"OW! Damn it!' Jaz yelled.

"Joe go sleep the booze off:" Adam said.

McG nodded and went to his room, leaving Adam and Jaz.

Adam smiled at Jaz. "Why are you smiling at me? You think this is funny?" Jaz said.

"Couldn't stand being manhandled, huh?" Adam said with a smile.

"Dalton just hope someone is on your side, if you ever manhandle me. I might kick you through a window." Jaz said while walking to her bedroom.

Adam laughed then realized what she said, "Wait! You kicked someone through a window tonight!"

Jaz laughed, "Goodnight Adam."


	5. Mama McGuire

So I made this one a little sad. I made up a character just so the story would go smootly. I wanted to show a vulernable side of McG, to show that having emotions, and being a man is NOT a bad thing. I couldn't get this out of my head. Enjoy.

* * *

 _(Jaz and McG sparring with each other)_

"You keep stepping before you punch, if I can see it, the people you are actually are going to fight with will see It as well." Jaz said In the corner of the ring.

McG took a sip of water, "Maybe I want you to realize it, and then catch you by surprise."

Jaz laughed after taking a sip of water, "Impossible. Come on, let us go again." Jaz then hit her boxing gloves together and started to advance on McG.

Starting to box again, Jaz still realized McG stepping before punching, so she decided to surprise him instead. Using her leg she was able to do some kick-ass ninja move to knock McG on his ass.

"Jasmine! We are boxing. We are not doing ninja moves!" McG said while still laying on his back in the ring.

Jaz laughed and reached her arm down to help him up, "alright, fine. But it was kind of fun" McG rolled his eyes and then got right back up and was boxing Jaz again.

"My mom would kill me if she saw me boxing a woman. I am not saying I wouldn't box you for being a woman, my mom just raised me on chivalry is key to life." McG said with a laugh

Jaz laid a right cross to McG's face, "Yeah mama McGuire would not want to see me beating up his baby boy." Laughing at her comment, she didn't see until last second McG swiping her legs out under her.

"Alright, touché" Jaz said, while getting up from the floor.

"Speaking of your mom, have you talked to her lately. I know you do the Sunday calls. And today IS Sunday." Jaz said between breaths.

"Yeah, I didn't get a call last week, so maybe today I will." McG said while walking to the corner to grab his towel.

"Tell her to send her cookies! My family is shit so I would never get anything. And your mom is a saint. I am actually sure she loves me more than you at this point." Jaz said smiling and rubbing her sweat off her face.

Tossing his towel at Jaz, "What gave that away? All the times she calls she wants to talk to you as well. And her care packages always has something for you in it!"

Walking down from the ring and back to their housing, they were greeted by the rest of the team making breakfast. "Hey Jaz did you kick McG's ass like usual!" Amir said while mixing his eggs on the table.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." McG said.

"He's getting better. Just needs A LOT more practice." Jaz said with a laugh

"Well we all can't be ninjas like you Jaz" Dalton said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well what are you guys making me—" McG said but was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and it was his home phone, his mom was calling. He waved his phone at Jaz, and she smiled big.

"Tell mama McGuire I said hi" Jaz said while sitting down next to McG. McG rolled his eyes and nodded, answering the phone, "Hey mom, I was— Mark?" Jaz's smile fell. Mark was Joe's childhood friend who looked after his mom sometimes.

McG's smile fell and then everybody knew something was wrong, "Mark, where is my mom. Mark… Just tell me." McG looked at the ground to hide his emotions.

Jaz looked at Dalton and the team, and knew what happened before McG even said anything.

"What do you mean she was sick, she didn't tell me! How could she have died, she was healthy!" McG yelled into the phone. Standing up he started to pace back and forth in front of Jaz.

Tears started to form in his face, "SHE WAS MY MOM. IF YOU SHE WAS SICK HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT TOLD ME, I WOULD HAVE BEEN HOME IN A SECOND."

Jaz got up, and put an arm on his shoulder, "Joe…"

McG flinched out of her grasp, "When is the funeral." Nodding into the phone. The tears started to leak out of his eyes when he made eye contact with Jaz. Making Jaz tear up as well.

"Alright, Bye." Mcg then hung up his phone. Staring at it, he threw it at the wall.

"Brother, I am sorry." Preach said.

Shaking his head, and tears now fully streaming down his face, McG shook his head "I am such a horrible son, I should have been there. She is my everything. Oh-" His voice cracked and he turned to Jaz again and he went into his room.

Dalton was about to go after him when Jaz put her hand up to his chest, "Let me" Jaz said. All Adam could do was nod in agreement. She knew McG and her are the closest, and she loved his mom just as much as he did. Jaz went to his room, not even knocking and opened the door. Seeing his crying at the last photo him and his mom took together, "Joe.."

Without looking up, "I should have been there. She needed me. And I wasn't there." Cracking his voice again, Jaz moved to his bed to sit right next to him.

"Joe, your mom loved you so much. You were her world. She wanted you here." Jaz said while trying to put her arm around his shoulder. Yet again McG flinched out of her grasp and stood.

"NO! what kind of son am I!" McG yelled-cried. He threw the picture on the bed and let out a strangled cry. Putting his hands over his head, anger flew out off him on top of the pain. He turned towards the wall and started to punch it, "I –need –her." McG said between punches. More tears sprung from his eyes and Jaz jumped up to stop him from swinging.

Pulling McG back, "Joe STOP. You are a great son, and a friend. She raised you perfectly. She will always be in here." Jaz put her hand to his heart. Hearing what she just said made him fully break down. Leaning in Jaz brought him into a hug.

Slow to react to the hug, McG leaned over and let him fall apart into Jaz. Letting McG put all of his weight into her, she lowered them to the ground and let him cry on her shoulder. "She was all I had, she was my everything.' McG said while crying into Jaz's shoulder.

"Joe. You have us also. Amir, Preach, Adam, me. We are your family also. We are here for you, always.' Jaz said while rubbing McG's back. "When did Mark say is the funeral? I will go with you."

McG lifted his head to look at Jaz, " three days. You would do that for me?" Jaz wiped his tears with her shirt. "Of course."

Without realizing Adam at the door, "We will all be there."

McG looked at Jaz and Adam. Adam walked in and sat down next to them, "Jaz is right, we are a family."

McG took a deep breath and nodded. Jaz and Adam smiled at each other, "You know the last care package my mom gave me, she gave me the cookie recipe you like so much, Jaz."

Jaz looked back at McG, "And you are just telling me this now! I have been craving those for months!"

McG wiped his eyes and laughed, "Yeah my mom said in the letter not to give you to the recipe because A. you will probably burn them, and B. You would never stop eating them."

Everyone laughed, "Yeah I guess shes right, how about we make them now." Jaz said.

McG nodded, 'I would love that. You just aren't making them" He then laughed, as all three of them got up off the floor.

Dalton laughed, "Yeah, you can stir Jaz" Jaz punched Dalton in the arm. "I am not that bad, she said I was good once!."

McG laughed, a humble laugh, "If my mom says you are not that good of a cook, she means it. She usually lies and says people are just to be nice, I guess she was tired of lying to you."

"Fine." Jaz said with a laugh. "Let's go make Mama McGuire's cookies."


	6. Jaz Fights Back

_Set after Jaz's torture. McG's POV_

It has been two weeks, two weeks since we got Jaz back. Two weeks of her evading me and the rest of the team, by staying in her room at all hours. What happened was horrible, but I am tired of seeing her be sad and mad. I know she blames herself, Dalton has tried talking to her. Now it is my turn.

I get up from the kitchen table and walk to Jaz's door, I don't even knock. I let myself in, and I see Jaz exactly where she always is. Sitting on the floor, back on her bed, and her facing the wall. I take a deep breath, and I yell, "Jaz, get up!" She doesn't even flinch, "Jaz, you need to stop this! This was NOT your fault." I continue to yell until I am right next to her.

Jaz sighs, "It is."

I turn to see that I have summoned a crowd from the rest of the team, Dalton was about to step in until Preach put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Dalton has always been super protective of Jaz, even more than me, and she is like a little sister to me.

I sigh, "You know what, screw it." I lift Jaz up and throw her over my shoulder. I hear her gasp, but I don't stop.

"McG put me down!" Jaz said while hitting my back. I tighten my grip on the back of her knees, "Not happening." I push my way through the guys and onto the mat with the punching bag. I drop her on her back.

"You know I hate to be man-handled McG!" Jaz yells at me while she starts to stand.

I knock her down on her ass, "I know Jaz! Now get Mad! Get mad at me!" I hear and feel the anger coming off of her. "I am done seeing you blame yourself. Being sad. Now get MAD!" I yell. She looks at me and then at the team. I notice, and I shove her.

"McG, man. Sto—" Amir said, but was interrupted by Dalton putting a hand on his shoulder. "it's alright, she needs this." Dalton said and gave me a nod.

I see Jaz's hands clench into fists, and I shove her again, "Jaz, fight back!" She finally tries to take a swing at me, "STOP!"

I smile, "Try hitting me again, or do you want to cry some more. Be mad at yourself. Be mad at me! Be mad at the bastards who did this to you!" I shove her again. And she swings again hitting me in the arm, I rub it knowing it will definitely bruise later.

"Stop!" She yells. I do not stop.

"If you want me to stop, make me! Go seclude yourself, not talk to me or Adam. Continue feeling bad about yourself." She swings again and hits me in the jaw. I rub it, and see a shocked expression on her face.

"I don't feel sorry for myself! I feel sorry for you guys! That I couldn't get away, that I am weak!" She swings again, I let her punch me in the arm again. This is the first time she has talked about this so, I let her continue.

She yells again, "they made me feel like I was nothing, you guys are better off without me." I shove her again, "Jaz you are the main key to this team. Do you feel weak, because you are acting like you are."

This set. Her. Off.

I hear a strangled scream, then she is coming after me. " . ." She starts punching my stomach, punch after punch, after punch. Soon I feel her slowing down, and hear her cry. I pull her into a hug, which she fights at first, but then gives in. "McG, I am not weak." I hear her say between trying to breath and crying.

"I know, you are the strongest person I know." I say, and I let her cry into me. I look over her head and see the guys nodding at me, and I could see the look on Dalton's face, concern but relief. Relief that she is finally starting to get over this.

I walk her to her room, and something has changed in her. "Jaz I am sorry for saying those things, I didn't mean them. I just wanted you to get mad, and to fight back." Jaz smiles at me, the first time since before she got taken. " I know. Thank you."

"Okay, we will be making dinner soon, are you going to join us?" I ask. She nods.

I walk out of her room and into the kitchen, and Adam intercepts me, "what you did was uncalled for. But needed, thank you." Adam pats my back, and I move into the kitchen with Preach and Amir.

I hear a door open and a faint voice, "Do yo—you guys want some help." I smile, and so does everyone else. Adam walks over to Jaz, and puts his arm around her to lead her into the kitchen, "Of course we do, Jaz."

Preach hands Jaz the bowl of ingredients, "it is good to have you back, girl." Jaz smiles, "It's good to be back."


	7. Talk shit, get hit

Super short... Sorry just wanted to get something up! More to come soon!

* * *

 _Set at shooting range on base-McG POV_

"Jaz how did you learn to shoot so well?" I ask while she is hitting targets over a thousand feet away. She turns her head to look at me and she smiles, "I am just that good I guess." She laughs and turns back to shooting.

I was so focused on her shooting I didn't realize that she started to gain a crowd. A few were very impressed others seemed upset, I snuck into the back of the crowd to see what they were saying.

"Damn she is great" One said, which made another Private turn towards him in disgust. "We don't need women in the military let alone a female sniper." I clenched my fist when a saw a few other Privates nodding, and some rebuttal the argument.

Jaz was just about finished shooting for the day when I heard the same Private speak again, "I heard she has a thing with her CO. This is why females in here are so fucked up." I lost it.

"Private!" I yell. He comes towards me, "Sir?" He asks. I look at him dead in the eye and then look back at his buddies behind him, "what is your name?"

"Private Reynolds, sir." He states. I take a deep breath, "Listen Reynolds, that _Female_ you are so concerned about is a better soldier then you will ever be. So If I hear one more bad word coming out of your mouth about her or any female in ANY military branch, I will make it a personal mission to make the rest of your deployment a personal hell. Understand." I look behind him to see Jaz looking at me with a concerned look.

"Ye-yes Sir..." Private Reynolds stuttered. I pat him on the shoulder hard, and then Jaz is up to my side.

"McG, what is going on?" Jaz asks with determination in her voice. I put an arm around her shoulders and led her back to our quarters, "nothing, just some small talk."

She stops and crosses her arms to look at me, "Small talk, ehh" I roll my eyes. "I already know what those boys say about me. And I don't care." I smile at how strong she is.

She pointed to the group, "That one on the far right." I nodded when I noticed it was the only group of them who didn't say anything bad about her. "Yeah... Well... he got a nice jab to the nose, for talking shit like the rest." I smile and focus on the poor bastards nose.

"That is awesome." I smile, and give her a high five, and we walk back into our quarters laughing.


	8. Giving Me Away

For the anon that asked—YES I will love your requests for some fics!

Okay so I wrote this for waaaaaaaay into the future, with Jaz and Dalton. I thought it would be a cute fic to write, and for all of you to enjoy.

Enjoy!

Today is the day, today my life changes for the better. I have never had a family that was good to me, but now I will. The family that I chose and the family that chose me back, I will forever be grateful.

I look in the mirror, I can't believe I am actually wearing a wedding dress, strapless, backless, and lace. My hair is flowing down my back with loose curls, and I can't believe I am the person I see before me. I turn around to see faint scars on my arms and back from that treacherous time in Tehran. Seeing them, makes me feel not beautiful, even though Adam says I am, a part of me will never agree with him.

I am so focused on my scars, I didn't see one of my best friends walk through the door, Joesph McGuire. "Damn, Jaz. Are you sure you want to marry Adam, I'll marry you." He said with a big smile on his face. I laugh, and smack him in the arm, "oh, shut up." He rubs his arm and lets out a laugh, "actually changed my mind. You hit me too much."

Turning back to the mirror I focus again on my scars, and McG joins me in the mirror. "Jaz, you look beautiful. The scars made you who you are. Adam loves you no matter what, and so does the rest of us." I lean back into his chest, "Thank you McG" He hugs me from behind. I almost let a tear fall onto my cheek but McG turned me around quick, " no. No crying." I laugh and wipe my eyes.

"I don't care what the others said, McG. You make a great maid of honor." I laugh and his face goes neutral, "I thought it was MAN of honor." I was about to respond but a smile crept up on his face, "I don't want to be MAID of honor, maids mean women." I cock my head to the side, "Joesph McGuire." He soon is sprouting a big smile, and starts to back away. "Was that a Sexist Joke?" I said inching toward him. "Do you want me to get blood on my wedding dress right now?" McG lets out a big humble laugh, he pulls me into a hug, " I am sorry, I didn't mean it. I just like to make you mad sometimes." I laugh into his chest.

I look at the clock, its time. "McG I am nervous." He pulls us apart from the hug, and puts a hand on my face, "Jaz Khan, you can do this. You can do anything. Elijah would have been so happy for you." Well shit, that opened my tear flood gates. A few tears fell from my face and McG was able to catch them with his thumb, " You sure you don't want to marry me?" I laugh and hit him in the chest.

He rubs his chest while laughing, "Yep. Forgot...hitting." I laugh and look at the door. "Lets do this." He nods and grabs my hand to lead me to the door that has my future standing in. "Thank you for giving me away also." I turn to look at him the last second before we walked down the aisle. " I wouldn't have it any other way, little sis." I pull on his arm and soon the doors to the barn I was getting married in opened, and my breath was stolen from my chest.

I let out a subtle gasp, it was beautiful. Close friends, and some family were standing watching me, lights hanging from the barn ceiling, sunflowers everywhere. Amir and Preach stood up next to Adam, Adam. The light was hitting his blonde hair perfectly, his blue eyes only on me, and he was...crying. Halfway through walking up the aisle, I was pulling McG. We made it up, and the tears were falling from Adams, and my face, I was happy. I turn to McG, "thanks McG" He kisses my cheek, "of course" Adam shakes his hand and McG whispers, "Hurt my little sis, Ill hurt you... Actually, I think you would have to look out for her, she likes to hit." I laugh with Adam. Adam looks at me, "Oh I won't, and I definitely know that."

I looked at Preach and Amir, back at McG then at the man of my dreams, My family.


	9. Tampon Nostrils

For the anon that asked—YES I will love your requests for some fics!

This was requested, I will be writing all you guys request. It might take some time because I am starting a story is with Jazton/Jalton one shots, look out for that tomorrow. enjoy!

I am boxing with Jaz, actually, I should say I am boxing and _losing_ with Jaz. This girl is so damn good. We are about two hours in and drew a few lookers, Amir among the three there watching. "Jaz, jeez let me have some of my ego left. She smiles and swings, "sorry McG"

I finally just say screw it and tackle her down, she laughs. "Really? Tackling me is all you got?" I look down at her and I roll back on my heels brushing her barefoot, slightly. Doing that caused Jaz's demeanor to change, Oh I have got her now. I look up at Amir, seeing that he already noticed my plan, he shakes his head. I shrug off my gloves.

Jaz is still laying down, but not laughing, so I run a finger across her foot again, and then she lets out a strangled laugh. "McG, stop!" Yeah, that's not going to happen. I do it again, and then I full on start tickling her, some might think this more because we are "dating" I laugh and roll my eyes at them just thinking about it.

Soon the laughter turned to anger, as I touch her foot one last time, she reacts. Hitting me in the nose. "ow, damn it Jaz." She sits up, shrugs off her gloves and pulls my hands away from my nose, sorry, bleeding nose. Amir jumps in the ring, "McG, you're an idiot." I laugh, I totally agree. Jaz pulls me up, "You are an idiot, lets get you back and so I can give you a tampon to shove up your nose." I blink at her, she continues, "You started this with touching my feet, eveyone knows not to do that."

We get back to the quarters, Amir sits me down on the couch as I hold my nose. I hear Preach and Top laugh, "McG what happened?" Top asked. Before I could answer Jaz sits on the table in front of me and shoves to tampons in my nostrils, "ow, no warning?" Jaz laughs, "no."

Preach comes over laughing, "what did you do to Jaz." I let out a sigh, "I might have tickled her foot." Everyone starts laughing, I chuckle a little myself. Adam claps my shoulder, "Yeah, never touch her feet. Even I know this." I roll my eyes as everyone laughs, and Amir snaps a picture of my tampon nostrils. "Oh this is so good."

Jaz gets up laughing, "Now you know."


End file.
